Top 10 Secret Ghost Easter Eggs in Video Games!
PBG goes on the hunt to find hidden ghosts in video games. Synopsis PBG has been playing Luigi's Mansion 2, and his favorite part is the sound effect when E. Gadd calls Luigi. This led to PBG coming up with the idea to make a top 10 list about secret ghosts in video games. 10. The Sims. Everyone knows about it by this point. PBG enjoyed killing off Sims as a kid. Eventually one of them reappeared as a ghost. It was pretty spooky. He re-discusses his Dampe Sim game from the To Kill an Avatar episode. Dampe kills everybody. 9. Far Cry 3. PBG likes the jump shotgun hunting. He saves a tiger (which bites him), and drives a car into a river and is attacked by a crocodile. PBG busts a myth about a fake ghost, and discusses the real ghost hunting. An old woman complains about a plane crashing last night, but when PBG discovers the old wreckage, the guy there says it crashed ten years ago. When PBG goes back to find the woman, she is no longer there. Even scarier that this is the sharks. 8. Harvest Moon Animal Parade. After going to the graveyard after 9pm after ringing the purple bell, a ghost appears at his grave sobbing. He looks like a terrible sheet over the head Halloween ghost. PBG puts a sheet over his head and demands candy. Tom's story is long and sad, and PBG quickly goes through it. 7. Call of Duty: Finest Hour. There are some exceptional Easter eggs in Call of Duty, but PBG just finds fake ones. PBG's favorite actual Easter egg involves being in the sewers of Finest Hour, throwing a grenade at a door reveals some floating candles, some rats and spooky music. Walking up to the crib reveals a ghost child. However, the bear is adorable. 6. Animal Crossing: City Folk. PBG finds a definition of the word secret to classify this entry for his list. PBG runs around and finds an evil ghost called Wisp. After giving Wisp his lamp, he offers a reward. PBG wants him to remove his weeds. Wisp doesn't remove the weeds. He's evil. 5. Chivalry. This game was one of the inspirations for PBG to make this list. SpaceHamster said he saw a ghost on Hillside, and PBG doesn't find it. Until he does. PBG describes how to find it. It is possible to find him, and it is very hard to find him. PBG tries to find him on an empty sever, but didn't notice some other guys joining in and killing him. 4. Super Mario 3D Land. At the end of level 4-4, PBG waits 12 hours for the ghost to appear. 3. Skyrim. This was one of the hardest ghosts for PBG to find on this list. PBG was going crazy looking for him. He finally does find the ghost. The Headless Horseman is really cool, and the chances of finding him are really low. Eventually, he just disappears. PBG decided to stream it. 2. Metal Gear Solid 4. PBG didn't play a lot of Metal Gear because the games usually weren't on Nintendo consoles. They have some awesome theme songs, that make PBG want to do secret agent stuff, and PBG tries it. He shoots himself (and reuses old footage from the Top 10 Scariest Enemies in Video Games). PBG likes the ghost pictures. After seeing the disturbing sorrow doll, it is possible to find ghosts in act 4, some are actually members of the development team. PBG thinks they look so serious, and if he was a ghost in the game he would wave and say "Hi!" 1. Hitman Contracts. PBG saw a ghost in Hitman. PBG is really good at this game. In one mission, he is allowed into the hotel, and eventually finds a dark hallway with the windows open, and a ghosts appears and run into another room. Following him and 'showing the guard your ID card' (shooting him), leads to a murder scene. It wasn't PBG who killed them this time. It's possible to see the ghost again in windows and mirrors, and shooting at it throws blood on the wall, and PBG manages to even kill it. PBG got frightened by a random guard that appeared in front of him, before the game crashed. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos